


Fetish for My Love

by SazzyAuzzy



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anime, BoyxBoy, Kaname - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Manga, One Shot, Vampire Knight - Freeform, Vampires, Yaoi, Zero - Freeform, relationship, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SazzyAuzzy/pseuds/SazzyAuzzy
Summary: Collection of One-Shots retaining to Kaname and Zero. They won't always contain lemons, but I hope there will be a variety of different themes and genres between the two.Any suggestions leave in comments below!
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Kudos: 41





	1. Fetish for My Love

**Author's Note:**

> SONG INSPIRED FANFICTION: "FETISH" BY SELENA GOMEZ FT. GUCCI MANE
> 
> NOTE: This story was only inspired by the song, doesn't perfectly fit the idea or narrative that the song is about. I was just listening and let the creativity flow.
> 
> SUMMARY: Zero doesn't want to hide his relationship with Kaname anymore. He considers ending the relationship as he doesn't want to be anyone's dirty secret. However, Kaname has other ideas.
> 
> STORY CONTAINS SEX REFERENCES AND ADULT THEMES.

The end of another day meant another night of patrols ahead. It also meant another torturous hour dealing with the screaming boys and girls from the Day Class as they would creepily stand there and wave as the Night Class students would make their way across campus. Screaming, cheering and fainting just made it oh so much worse. 

Zero stood there starring at the ground of students and couldn't help but compare them to the bloodthirsty savages that he hunted down. They were wild and vile, saliva dripping from their mouths, eyes wide with desire. But as he looked over them, he couldn't help but wish that he were out tracking down a level E instead. What did make him chuckle was the fact that not one of the deluded humans that made up the Day class know that those creatures they fawned over and worshipped were beasts with the most perfect of disguises. If only they knew the genuine danger that they were in.

The gates that separated the Night Class from the hungry mob swung open, sending the humans into a screaming frenzy. With one furious glare from Zero, the crowd stayed a suitable distance from the Night Class. As always, Hanabusa Aido waved and smiled at his adoring fans. He greeted them with a glimmering twirl, a sharp wink and finished with a big kiss for them all. Girls swooned and fell upon one another.

"Enough, Adio," said Zero. "Go to class."

Adio smirked and winked at Zero.

Zero rolled his eyes and turned away from the attention-hungry moron. 

"I apologise for Hanabusa's behaviour."

Zero turned to look into the depths of Kaname Kuran's eyes. They shone with warmth and desires, everything that Zero just wanted to surrender too. It had been eight long months since his relationship with Kaname had drastically changed. The once silent Pureblood had surprised Zero by igniting a friendship with him. 

At first, it had been kind greetings during the class exchanges, then came conversations and occasions outside of those few minutes. Zero found himself spending more and more time with the Pureblood without evening realising it. What had astounded him most of all was the fact that Kaname's company was enjoyable and that he craved it more often. The desire to look into Kaname's eyes and be in his presence became overwhelming to the point that Zero found himself seeking out the Pureblood himself.

The friendship developed into something much more as Zero's unfortunate desire for blood became overwhelming. His body was rejecting the blood tables more and more every day to the point he would be unable to leave his room for fear of feeding on the other students. 

It was at Zero's lowest point that he found himself huddled in the stables, hiding from the alluring scent of young students milling about that Kaname had found him. Kaname had held him and comforted him before offering him his blood. The offer had initially horrified Zero to the point he had tried to run away, but Kaname's persistence and reasoning forced Zero's hand.

The feedings, at first, were happening every week or so. Zero would always try to push himself to avoid taking Kaname's blood, but the more it happened, the easier Zero accepted Kaname's help.

The more Zero considered the progress of their relationship; the more Zero believed that the reason his feelings for Kaname had changed was that for the first time in his life, he felt normal. He didn't feel like the unworthy hunter or the orphan boy. And Kaname didn't treat him like he had already fallen to a Level E like so many others, hunters and vampires alike did. Kaname treated him mostly like an equal, and he says mostly only because Kaname still acted like a brutish Pureblood on occasion. 

By the time that the friendship had developed into more of a relationship, Zero had come to notice that the other vampires had changed their tunes towards him. There were no more snide comments by passing vampires or hateful stares, he still occasionally got a jealous fueled hiss but not often enough to notice. He seemed to have a higher level of acceptance from them all, and it seemed to allow him to relax, and almost enjoy his time around them.

The time he spent near them was usually in Kaname's arms. Kaname would steal him away from his day classes and drag him back to his room. Behind the closed doors, Kaname had assured Zero that the room was soundproofed entirely and encouraged sounds out of Zero that would make a porn star blush. His walks of shame that weren't shame-filled were met with no acknowledgement of what he was sure they had heard, only polite nods. 

It had taken a long time to get used to, but these days Zero was comfortable with the way they worked. 

"Adio is Adio."

Kaname's smile shined at him. "A few months ago you would have been chasing him away and cursing his name."

Zero smiled. Kaname always had a way of bringing out Zero's smile, and at first, many people had been shocked that the Guardiana could smile, and many were taken back by how handsome it truely made him. "A few months ago I didn't know him, or any of you."

"I'm glad I was able to change that," said Kaname.

"Me too," said Zero.

"Kaname, class will begin soon. Your friend can find you later." Ruka Souen stepped forward and frowned at Zero.

Ruka's actions never bothered Zero, he knew her dislike of him, but her opinion of him wasn't important. What did affect Zero was the term _friend_. Kaname had insisted that no official title was given to their affections other than a friend. And initially, Zero had agreed. Admitting to his friends and family that he was in a romantic relationship with a Pureblood vampire had never sounded appealing. But as the months went by, Zero found himself struggling to accept that he couldn't publicly claim Kaname as his.

"Ruka is right, I must go," said Kaname.

Zero kept his smile up, but the happiness behind it did fade. "I will see you later."

Kaname nodded. "Of course." 

As Kaname walked away, Zero shooed the day class away and came face to face with Yukki. The girl that he considered his sister had always had a crush on Kaname. At first, he had felt horrible about his relationship with Kaname; he had this feeling that he had somehow stolen her chance of love. But Yukki was human, and no human should be getting caught up in a relationship with any vampire.

"You get along so well with Kaname these days," said Yukki.

Zero nodded. "Common ground can do amazing things."

Yukki tilted her head and held a questioning stare. "You have common ground with Kaname?"

Zero wanted to laugh. It did sound ridiculous. "Strange I know," he said, "but turns out we both enjoy Chess." Surprisingly they did have many similar interests. The main one being chess. It hadn't been something Zero had properly played for years, it had been one of his favourite games to play with his father being his death and same with his brother. He had occasionally played against Cross and Yagari, but neither of them had ever really enjoyed the game. Playing with Kaname, who didn't go easy, brought a challenge, a simple pleasure he had missed.

Yukki frowned. "Chess?"

"Yes, chess."

"Righto. I'm going to head out on patrol. See you later."

Zero watched her go and sighed. It would have been easier to admit that his feelings didn't consist of disgust and hatred anymore. Instead, they were filled with warmth and admiration. Zero screwed up his face; he felt like a thirteen-year-old girl. 

Heading out on his patrol, he headed towards the day class dormitories to do his checks. He would make sure all of the trouble makers were in the dorm before checking for any escape artists who were getting clever ideas. There was always one or two; they never did learn.

The hardest thing about hiding his relationship with Kaname was the jealousy. On occasion, the Hunter's Association would send hunters to socialise with the upper vampire society to keep the peace. Zero, being what he was, tended to be selected for this particular gatherings more often than not. He hated them, always had. The Vampire Elite shunned him and refused to socialise with him, and he was more than happy to return the gesture. However, once his relationship with Kaname crossed into romantic territory, he noticed how truly focused the vampire elite were on Kaname. 

Every single event vampires would present their daughters time and time again to Kaname. It was almost as if these girls were lambs being offered for slaughter. The fathers were shameless, all with the same goal of getting their daughter married to the Pureblood. After a rather brutal conversation between one vampire and Kaname, Zero had felt sick to his stomach. Watching as the father practically shoved his daughter into Kaname's throat had forced Zero to leave. The temptation to vomit the food he had consumed at the meal was only stopped by Kaname, pulling him into a private room and promising him that he would never agree to such an offering.

The more it happened, the less it affected him. But Zero still had times where he couldn't face it. He understood the position that Kaname was in, but it made Zero question if all the effort they put in was worth it.

Zero rounded the dorm room twice before moving off in the direction of the stables. He would need to check inside them as sometimes students would hide in the stalls with the horses waiting to get a glimpse. 

At the stables, he stopped and smiled as he realised it wasn't Day students hiding inside the stall, but Kaname. The horse customarily detested vampires; they would feel uneasy and become agitated. However, Lily, the pure white thoroughbred, didn't seem to care. Lily enjoyed Zero's company and would often affectionately rub her face against him. She appeared to adopt the same attitude to Kaname since he had started visiting the stables more often, generally in a search for Zero.

Walking up to Lily's stall, Kaname sat against the wall with a book in his lap. Lily stood to the side and was happily munching on some hay. 

Zero smiled at the sight. "Did you lose your way to class?"

Kaname smiled and snapped the book shut. "Yes. I completely got turned around."

"Well, as your School Guardian, I would be more than happy to escort you to your class." Zero leant against the stable door.

Kaname stood up and stepped close enough to Zero that they were inches apart. "I have a better idea," he said. Leaning in, Kaname gently kissed Zero. It was soft and loving, but Zero could feel the need. "Why don't we go back to the dorm and continue this?"

Zero reached up and cupped Kaname's cheek. "Don't tease."

"It's only teasing if I don't come through, and I have every intention of doing so." Kaname kissed him again, this time deeper. He slid his hands through Zero's hair and cupped the back of his head.

Everything inside of Zero wanted him to yank Kaname against him and beg him to take him against whatever surface they could find, but he had a job to do. He hated the job and the responsibility that it held, but he knew that not everyone in the Night Class could resist vulnerable and stupid humans. 

Pulling back, Zero said, "Later. I have a job to do."

Kaname sighed and pulled back a little. "If you insist. I suppose I can find another way to amuse myself. Perhaps Yukki isn't busy." It was supposed to be a jest, a simple tease to lighten their mood, but it rubbed Zero the wrong way.

His anxious thoughts regarding the honesty of their relationship weren't going to let those type of comments slide. Zero felt his body stiffen and the jealousy flare. He took a breath and stepped away from Kaname.

Kaname frowned. "I wasn't serious," he said.

"I know," said Zero.

Kaname stepped out of the stall and reached out to cup Zero's chin. "Why pull away then?"

Zero didn't want to look Kaname in the eye. He knew his emotions were out now, and Kaname always seemed to be able to read him like a book. "I just didn't find it amusing," he said. 

"Zero, what's going on in that head of yours?" Kaname lifted his chin and stroked his cheek softly. "Don't try and push me away; talk to me."

Zero leant into the touch and brought his hands up to hold Kaname's wrist. The comfort that the gesture caused almost allowed Zero to relax, but he knew the nagging voice of the doubt wouldn't go completely. He wasn't even sure if he was ready to have this conversation with Kaname.

"It's okay if you are having doubts," said Kaname.

Zero frowned like a damn book. "I hate how you can do that," he said.

Kaname smirked. "You wear your emotions on your sleeve; I like that about you. When you deal with vampires all day, who do their best to hide every single thing, being around someone like you who is open about how they feel is refreshing."

"For you, maybe. I don't even really know why I feel this way."

"Just tell me, as best you can."

Zero took a deep breath. He said, "I'm not okay with this being a secret anymore." He waited for Kaname to react. He thought he might get annoyed or maybe even angry but nothing, he nodded.

"Okay," said Kaname. "Why?"

Zero was a little taken aback by his response. "That's it."

Kaname dropped his hands and took Zero's hands into his own. "Yes, why don't you want to hide this?"

"I suppose I don't like the fact that everyone refers to me as your friend."

"Okay, is that all?"

"No. I hate having to watch as daughters are thrown at you. I hate not being able to grab you at any point and stick my tongue down your throat when the feeling arises."

Kaname chuckled. "By all mean, stick away."

Zero rolled his eyes. "I'm serious."

"I am too."

"Kaname, I'm in love with you, and I want to tell the next bitch who touches you that your mine and to get her paws off." Zero dropped his head and leant it against Kaname's chest.

"Okay then, no more secrets."

Zero's head shot up. "Really?"

Kaname nodded. "Yes. We can start small, Yukki, Cross. The Night Class, I assume, already know but I will make it official. However, regarding the vampire council, that will need to wait. A few pieces still need to be put into effect before I can announce our relationship."

Zero smiled. He pulled Kaname against him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Gripping the ends of his hair, he pulled Kaname's lips to him and kissed him as deeply as he could. It was full of passion, desire and need. 

All of his doubt slipped away and was replaced by the end to claim Kaname. To mark him in any way that was possible. Zero pulled at Kaname's tie and jacket, pulled them away from his neck so that he could get to the smooth throat below.

"I thought you had a job to do?" moaned Kaname.

Zero found the bare flesh of his throat and nibbled. "Shut up, and take me."

Kaname's grip tightened. "Gladly."

Kaname picked up Zero and moved them to an empty stall in the stable. He lay Zero down on the hay, and they both quickly tore at the other's uniform. Jackets were ripped off, as were ties. Zero split opened Kaname's shirt sending the button flying away. 

"I need you," moaned Zero. The feeling of Kaname's lips on his skin sent tingles through his whole body; the blood rushed down, making him feel dizzy with desire. "Kaname," he gasped.

"Patients," said Kaname. He kissed down Zero's bare chest, his hands undoing Zero's belt and pants before pulling them off along with his boxers. "I plan on covering every inch of you."

Zero groaned and gripped onto Kaname's hair as he felt Kaname's warm lips slid over his cock. Every single coherent thought faded, leaving Zero a mumbling and moaning mess. The sensation as Kaname swallowed him whole and used his fangs to send shocks of pleasure through me pushed him closer to a quick end. "Kaname, I need more."

Kaname released Zero with a pop, making Zero whimper for more. "Patients, I want you to cum when I'm inside you." 

Zero cried out as Kaname's fingers entered him. They were cool to the touch but quickly warmed from the heat of his body. Zero reached for Kaname's face and pulled himself to sit up enough that he could kiss those lips. "Please," he begged. 

"Anything for you," said Kaname. He removed his fingers, pulled Zero onto his lap and lined his hard cock up with his entrance. "You are perfect." He kissed Zero hard and slid Zero down onto him. 

Against his lips, Zero cried out and dug his fingers into Kaname's shoulders. "Yes, more." Zero squeezed his legs around Kaname's waist and moved his hips up. "Fuck me."

"Yes, my love." Kaname gripped one of Zero's hip and the other held onto his back. He lifted Zero up and pulled him back down as he thrust up inside him. With every thrust Zero would cry out for more, begging and pleading for Kaname to fill him. 

Zero could barely register against around them but Kaname. He was consuming his whole existence. He didn't know how long they were there, Kaname thrusting into him, bringing him closer and closer to a level of extasy that he could only feel in Kaname's embrace. It could have been minutes or hours, he didn't know or care.

What he did care about was that Kaname was his and now every single person would know it. He pulled Kaname's head to the side and licked at his throat; he intended to mark him so that every single human or vampire knew that Kaname was his. He bit down and pulled a hearty groan from Kaname.

"Fuck, Zero," he moaned and caressed the back of Zero's head. 

Zero gasped as Kaname's pureblood flowed into his mouth and pushed his body into sensory overload. The sweet euphoric taste sent chills throughout him. He took only a small amount before lapping at what had spilled before reaching for his lips again. "I love you," he mumbled against Kaname's mouth.

"I love you too," said Kaname.

They were close; they both could feel it. The emotions and sensations were too much to go on any longer, and as Zero's body clamped around Kaname tighter, they both came crying out for one another.

They dropped to the ground, Kaname cradling Zero against his chest. The stable grew silent beside their heavy breathing and pounding hearts.

Kaname stroked Zero's back, drawing smooth lines along his skin. He placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, smile and said, "If the Night Class didn't know, they sure do now."

Zero chuckled and snuggled into Kaname even more. "Good. Because you're mine."

Kaname kissed his head again. "And you're mine."


	2. Crowded Room Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaname is a Pure Blood vampire who desperately wants to avoid attending another celebration ball, however, his parents and sister both expect him to go. Things look up, however, when he learns that his lover will also be in attendance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspired Fanfiction: Crowded Room by Selena Gomez and 6lack
> 
> This is only the first part of this story idea, it will have a second that may not be posted straight away, it all depends on my creative juices.
> 
> I do love this world for them though. It's different for me, and I love how both of them want to dominate but also be submissive towards one another.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The day had been long and almost unbearable. A summer heat had flooded the country throughout the previous day, and when the evening heavy clouds had rolled in and battered the ground with heavy rain, the heat had lingered in the air and mixed to make the air sticky and uncomfortable. The idea of leaving my air-conditioned room to attend something as trivial as a coming of age celebration irritated me; but how could I ignore the pleading and tear-filled eyes of my younger sister. 

Yuuki had dashed into my room to wake me from my slumber, her face excited, her voice squealing in delight about the dress options that had been delivered for her to pick between for the days pending recognition. I was always willing to humour Yuuki and allow her to parade her favourite options before assisting her in making her final decision. 

This particular morning though I had been unable to maintain my ordinarily calm demeanour for her and had sent her running from my room, crying out for our mother and declaring that I was an awful brother. I had only managed to enjoy a few more peaceful minutes with my eye closed before my mother knocked, entered, and demanded an explanation towards the treatment of her precious daughter.

My parents had always been particular about Yuuki's feelings. They had kept her sheltered for much of her young life, only bringing her into society once she turned fourteen had was strong enough to defend herself if anything were to happen. The caution had left Yuuki's maturity levels less developed than they should have been, and she tended to overreact.

After explaining to my mother that I was allowed to get annoyed that my young sister had barged into my room, waking me up two hours before I was required to wake. I had only been left to my silence once my mother had gone through her regular scolding regarding my responsibilities to protect my sister, that included her physical as well as her mental well-being. The same lecture had been repeated to me from the day she had been born. I was eight at the time and felt proud, initially, by the idea that my parents were looking at me to take care of her. These days, I saw it more for what it was. Lazy parenting. I kept these thoughts to myself though; my family had dealt with enough family disputes to last for the rest of time. 

I had never managed to return to sleep; instead, I had showered and dressed before taking my breakfast in the main sitting room. My father had already been seated, a cup of coffee in her hand as he read over some letter. His usual diplomatic smile greeted me before his focus remained solely on his letter.

Yuuki joined us, wearing a beautifully designed soft yellow gown. She twirled and requested out opinions. Her recent emotion turmoil wholly forgotten as I nodded my head, smiled and told her she would be the most beautiful bell at the ball. My father had stood to admire the dress more closely before demanding that she pick something less attention-seeking. The comment had sent Yuuki into another downward spiral, but she held back her tears and nodded. If there was one thing our father did not accept, was tears. 

Over the next few hours of the morning, I had believed that my new excuse would allow me to avoid having to attend the evening's party. My father and mother had been adamant that I attend all social events as my future partner could be waiting just around the corner, but they wanted to see which of the social-climbing vampires would throw their daughters are me. My excuse was a letter, forged by yours truly, stating that my uncle required my assistance dealing with a group of rebel hunters. My parents would never refuse a request for help from a family member, so they would never ignore this letter. The whole idea of travelling up North to meet up with my uncle, kill a few hunters, was more appealing that been paraded around like a lure on a fish hook in the middle of piranha-infested waters. The letter was also not wholly fabricated, my uncle sent letters often offering me a chance to join him, but there had always been specific responsibilities that kept me at home.

I had my lie all set up to deliver the unfortunate news to my parents and sister, not an hour before we would be required to leave. I had made my way to my sister's bedroom where she stood in front of a mirror, dressed in a dark royal blue gown that was simple yet elegant. It looked terrific on Yuuki; however, the eye-catching bold statement that her original yellow dress had screamed was definitely missing.

"Kaname," my mother said. "Yuuki loves beautiful, does she not?"

I smiled and nodded. "That she does, however, I still have a preference for the yellow one."

Yuuki sent a grateful smile at me. "I do so love the yellow," she said.

"Yes, you looked divine. Royal blue, however, is more suited to your station and brings out her eyes." My father stepped towards her with his arms behind his back. "Yellow would send the wrong idea. After all, it is Ruka's debut in society, not yours."

Yuuki nodded, and her eyes dropped to her shoes.

"Also Zero and Ichiru Kiryu will be in attendance tonight, and I overheard Zero mention that his favourite colour is blue." My mother stepped up behind her and squeezed her shoulders.

Yuuki blushed and smiled. "The blue it is."

If I hadn't learnt to control my emotions and facial expressions as a child, the jealously that rocketed throughout my whole being would have shaken the entire house. Yuuki had a rather massive crush on Zero Kiryu for the past year and a half, ever since they had been introduced at Zero and Ichiru's birthday. I had regretted making the formal introduction ever since and had to remember to keep my emotions hidden whenever Yuuki mentioned him.

Zero and I had grown up together. Both he and Ichiru were dragged to social events by their parents just as I had been and on many occasions, we would spend the painful hours of being poked and prodded by the adults trying to amuse one another. A friendship had blossomed between the three of us. On the same night that Yuuki had met Zero, Zero had taken our relationship from friendship to lovers after stealing a rather heated kiss in his father's study. 

Our romantic relations were the one stable thing I could count on when everything else in my life could turn into a landslide. My parents and their unpredictable decisions, Yuuki's volatile emotions, and the idea that my future had already been set. Zero was comforting, consistent and surprising in the best ways possible. The only downside was the hard fact that our relationship had to remain hidden. To our society, Zero and I were good friends and nothing more. To me, Zero was the love of my life and the only person I could see spending the next few hundred years with. However, born into this world as Pure Blood vampires meant certain expectations were to be met.

Pure Bloods are required to marry other Pure Bloods and produce heirs. These heirs would continue on and so forth. As vampires, same-sex relations were never an issue; having sex with male, female, even your own family was acceptable. What was not acceptable was committing to a relationship that was not able to produce children. Both the Kuran bloodline and the Kiryu bloodline were two of the oldest Pure Blood families; both had been accounted for as far back as the records can go. If Zero and I were to publicly declare our intentions never to marry female Pure Blood who we could have children with, the whole vampire Council would no doubt cause an uproar, and my parent's reaction would be on another level entirely. 

The secret was an easy thing to keep. No one questioned when we would slip away or if Zero or I would meet one another somewhere else, or visit each other at home. Kisses were stolen behind locked doors, in dark corners, under the dense brush of my mother's rose garden. The complications came from young women throwing themselves at both Zero and me, my younger sister batting her lashes and demanding he dance with her, my parents pushing me to dance with any single female. There could only be so much we both could take.

I hadn't been aware that Zero would be attending the celebration as both he and Ichiru had been visiting their grandparents in Russia these path four weeks and I hadn't expected him back until Tuesday evening. The idea of seeing him and keeping him out of the grip of my younger sisters decided for me that I would be going tonight instead of skipping out.

We had arrived at the ball around 1 am. Cars were lining the drive of the Souen's estate, and a few vampires were speaking quietly around the entrance. My parents climbed from the vehicle first, my parents placing my mother's hand on his arm. The vampires stood to attention and greeted them we a graceful bow. I linked my arm with Yuuki's and assisted her from the car, before following our parents in. 

Inside the house was decorated with flowers and candles, the music swelled from the ballroom where couples were twirling around one another as the waltz increased its pace, the voices that mingled together quietened as we stepped into the main room. 

The announcements of our arrival were quick, and I slipped out of my sister's grasp and through the crowd of vampires. I could not see Zero anywhere, but I could feel his presence. His scent was overwhelming every other being, his blood called out to me, and I followed it through the hall, past the ballroom and out onto the main balcony that overlooked the perfectly trimmed hedge maze. 

Zero stood on the balcony, dressed in a perfectly fitted grey three-piece suit. In his hand, he held a glass-half-full of amber liquid that was tainted with a red hue. He had brought the glass up to his lips to take a sip when he paused, and his head turned. His lavender eyes sparkled as they connected with mine. If we had been alone, I would have already grabbed him and would be in the process of removing any layer that would separate our skin before fucking him to the point that neither of us would be able to move afterwards. 

Not being able to react the way I wanted, I cleared my throat and smiled at him. I reached for a glass of liquor that was floating past on the tray of a waiter and approached him. He returned my smile with his blinding grin.

"Kaname," he said. 

My name on his lips sent chills through me. "Zero, you are back early."

He nodded. "Ichiru had had enough of the snow. We arrived home only this morning."

"I am glad that you are back." My hand twitched at my side. Ideally, I would slide my fingers into his silver locks and tug at the ends. My grip would pull him in close so I could taste his pink lips. 

"It is good to be home. Russia is certainly beautiful, but it doesn't compare to the beauty I see before me every day." Zero bit down on his lip, and his eyes roamed down my body. He leant in closer and whispered, "That suit looks incredible on you."

My body buzzed with desires. "Speak for yourself." I took a large sip of my drink, which turned out to be scotch. The alcohol tingled in my throat, and the hit of blood sparked my thirst.

"Let's check out the maze," he said.

I nodded, unable to speak further.

Together we stepped back into the crowded room and calming shifted through the milling crowd. We made it to the main doors that led into the hall, followed the hall until we reached a set of glass doors that were held open so that guests could step out into the humid air and enjoy the garden. The landscape before them was decorated with a mix of fairy lights and candles, two violinists sat to one side and were placing a sombre melody, and a small bar was set across from them. 

I kept my eyes firmly on our intended destination, which was the entrance to the maze. My fingers were twitching at my side as I was tempted to grab Zero by his jacket and drag him beneath the hedges at a faster pace. 

Once I stepped behind the high hedge, I let out a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding. I reached for Zero's arm and squeezed it as we moved further in. Getting as lost as possible would make it safer for me to lose myself in him, even if it was only for a short time.

Zero let a low chuckle escape and his hand that had once held his drink, was now free, and he slid it up around my side and along the waistline of my pants. He tugged at my body and pulled my back flush against his chest and buried his face into my shoulder. "Slow down; no one is anywhere near us." I listened as he slid his mouth along my shoulder and brought his lips to sit against my throat just below my ear. He hummed and took in a deep breath. "I have missed your scent and the way your body shivers at my touch."

I moaned at the sensations that rippled throughout my body as his hands danced across me. "I can't take teasing," I gasped. "Not tonight."

Zero's grip tightened for a moment; he placed a soft kiss on my throat. "How would you like me then?" He gripped my belt and pushed his crotch into my ass. He was already rock hard. "I could fall to my knees and swallow you whole." He whispered the words and ran his nose along the back of my neck. "Or maybe you want me on all fours, my ass in the air."

I groaned at the image of him before me. "Your teasing." A growl slipped out, and I spun around to capture his face. I couldn't control myself any longer. I smashed my lips against his and poured as much feeling as I could muster into in.

Zero moaned, happily, and reached down to quickly unbuckle my belt. He pulled it out and threw it to the ground before popping the button open and sliding his hands into my pants and briefs to grasp my cock. 

"Fuck!" I moaned against his mouth.

Another chuckle. "Is this all for me?" he asked. "Do I make you hard?"

I groaned and nodded. "You know it's only you." I moved my lips from his and licked and sucked my way down his throat. I pushed his jacket from his shoulders, unbuttoned the best and pulled that off too. "And I said, no teasing."

He smiled and tugged at my length. "It's only teasing if I don't follow through." He pulled my face back to his and kissed me again. His fangs poked out and pricked at my lips and tongue, allowing a few drops of my blood to mix with our saliva. "God, you taste good." He cupped the back of my neck, wrapped his fingers through the ends of my hair and tugged my head back. He nibbled at my exposed throat, his fangs dancing against my skin.

I wanted him to bite, tear open my throat and devour me. But we couldn't, not here. A small drop in a kiss wouldn't bother anyone, but if he opened me up, my scent would alert every vampire, and that wouldn't be good. 

"I wish we were miles away." His words were mumbled against my throat. "I so badly want to swallow every last drop from you while you cum in my hand." His grip around my cock tightened, and I groaned as he increased his speed. "I'll just have to devour something else instead." He dropped to his knees and yanked my pants down to my ankles. He brought my cock to his lips and ran his tongue from the base to the tip before hollowing his cheeks and swallowing me completely.

I cried out and felt my legs been to wabble. I needed something to lean against, but the only thing surrounding us was the hedge. I grabbed at his hair, no doubt painfully, to keep myself upright. It was so good but almost too much as he used his tongue and fangs on my cock, one hand played with my balls, and the other he had slid around my back and was finding his way to my asshole. "Zero, please."

He moaned around my cock and looked up at me.

The image before me sent me over. My orgasm rocked my body; I bit down on my lip to keep the scream that I knew would have erupted from me and shuddered as my cum shot out of my cock and down Zero's throat. My legs collapsed beneath me, and Zero caught me and pulled me into his arms. My legs on either side of his, my arms around his neck.

"I love you," I said. My head dizzy and my heart was beating erratically.

He smiled and licked his lips. "I love you, and the way you taste." He pulled me into a kiss, this one softer than our previous ones but just as passionate.

"I want to bury myself inside you," I said. "Make you feel just as good."

He smirked and pulled me tighter. "That sounds like a perfect idea." He kissed me again. "However, I can hear Yuuki, and she is looking for both of us."

I frowned and focused more directly on listening for my sister's voice. I had managed to ignore the presence of every other vampire here and had almost forgotten where we were. I picked up on Yuuki quickly. She was talking excitedly to Ichiru. I sighed and leant my forehead against his. "Later then?" I asked.

He nodded. "Mother is still with our grandparents, and Father will be visiting a mistress tonight due to her absence, so why don't you come home with me?" He grinned.

I couldn't help but make his excitement. "What of Ichiru?" I asked.

"He could always join in." Zero kissed my chin.

I frowned.

"It was a joke, my love." He chuckled. "He knows to leave us be."

I cupped his chin and placed my lips firmly against him. I tended to be possessive on Zero, and he knew I didn't share him, not for anyone or anything. "Good," I said.

"Let's get this night over with, so you can fuck me with that big, delicious cock."

I groaned and stole another kiss. "You are such a tease."

Zero stood up with me in his grasp and gently placed me on my feet. "You love it." 

It took us a few moments to dress and fix our ruffled appearances before we slowly made out way back out of the maze. We stepped back into the crowd of guests and Yuuki's screech of excitement when she spotted us made me cringe, it was going to be a long night.

_To be continued..._


End file.
